Abyssal Armor
The Abyssal Armor is a set of armor that can be found in Darksiders. It drastically increases War's defensive abilities, making enemies deal less damage and gives life upon all attacks, like a stronger version of Bloodthirst. The Abyssal Armor is broken into ten pieces which have been scattered all around the game world, from Scalding Gallow to Eden. As you face the Destroyed City - gathering them all and forging the Abyssal Armor is not essential to completing the game, but presents an additional challenge for players wishing to play more content. Please note that Abyssal Armor is not the same as the original design for War's armor. Also it should be noted that if you manage to collect all 10 pieces during your first time through you are given the option, when starting a new game, to use the full set of armor right from the start. If one decides to do so, one will get 500 Souls from each chest in which an Armor's piece would have been. Pieces and locations #'Scalding Gallow': As you leave the Library, on the right hand side you will see a platform you cannot reach. On one of the pillars of this platform there is a red growth with a bomb conveniently attached to the growth. Throw a car, or any other object, at the bomb, and the explosion will cause the pillar to fall, allowing you to reach that platform. You can also use your Crossblade, but the car is probably easier, so you get the piece right when you get there. #'Scalding Gallow': Standing by the Vulgrim location and looking over at Samael's prison you will see a small path. Do a single jump towards it and when you are about half way down, glide forward against the wall until Shadowflight deactivates. Follow the path up to chest, then jump out and use the Shadowflight point to get back up. #'Twilight Cathedral': After you collect the three holes swords and raising the circular platform up out of the floor (where you access the door to the end boss) turn around and hop up the pushable block onto the balcony. To the left is a door with a Goremaw above it. Use your shiny new Crossblade to stun it and run through the door to claim the armor piece and some other toys. #'Drowned Pass': Before doing the shadow challenges (or afterwards if you miss it) dive underwater near the entrance to this area (to the left) to find the armour piece in one of the caves. You actually go to this cave during the shadow challenges but you can't open chests in the real world while in the Shadow realm. #'Drowned Pass': After completing all shadow challenges you'll get this given to you by the Tormented Gate at the end. #'The Hollow': As you progress through this level you will be in a tunnel where a Gholen Demon smashes through the right wall to attack you. The armor piece is where the demon smashed through the wall inside a small room. #'Silitha's Loom': After fighting the first Loom Warden you'll find yourself in a room with a Chronosphere and a grapple point (red) above it. Grapple up to find the armor. #'Ashlands': Ride to the cliff, east of the three connected mining towers in the Ashlands, to find a shadow flight point. Up here is a Soldier Artifact and some grapple points (red) use these to get onto the roof of the drilling tower where an armor piece is located. #'The Black Throne': In the third tower you will come across some red Crystals (bomb them) destroy them to find your armor. #'Eden': On the way towards the Tree of Knowledge run out into the lake area (This lake area where the armor fragment is located behind a waterfall. So search thoroughly) and claim your final piece of armor, a wrath shard and some other items. If you missed these the game is fibbing when it says you can't go back, the portal next to Azrael in Leviathan's Drift takes you back here. Video walkthrough A video showing the locations of all the pieces. eX4kBWHJjTI Darksiders 2 There is an Abyssal Set for Death in Darksiders 2, like in the first game it is broken in pieces, but each piece is equipable, each piece greatly increases Death's Strength, Defense, Arcane and Crtitical Chance Stats and when they are combined together, they produce even greater effects. Pieces and Location Abyssal Spaulders: Rewarded after completing wave 76-100 in the Crucible Abyssal Plate: Reward for breaking all the breakable objects in the Death Tomb in Shadow's Edge. You will need to have collected all 40 Pages of the Dead to be able to obtain this item. Abyssal Gauntlets: Given by Ostegoth after recovering all 30 lost relics. Abyssal Boots: Rewarded after completing wave 26-50 in the Crucible Trivia * It is interesting to note that in Darksiders, the Abyssal Armor shoulder pads closely resemble the faces of the undead leviathans from Darksiders 2 . * The spaulders in Darksiders 2 give Horns to Death's head. * An interesting thing to note is that in Darksiders 2, the Abyssal Armor set pieces level with Death as he goes up in levels, growing stronger as he does. *This could qualify the Abyssal Armor as the only "Possessed Armor" in the game. Except for the fact that you don't have to feed anything else to it to level it up. Category:Darksiders Collectibles